Drogo Bartholy
Drogo Bartholy is the younger brother of Nicolae and Peter and older brother to Lorie, as well as Viktor's adopted son and the main love interest within his story route. Appearance Drogo appears to have a short pale blond hair with loose bangs, pale skin, and hazel eyes. When he is transformed as a vampire, his eyes turn red and he gains fangs in his mouth as seen in the first secret scene. He has three outfits within his portrait. His initial outfit is his casual outfit; a white long sleeved zip-up jacket with black linings and its zippers, black hipster cargo jeans with a gray belt around his waist and brown shoes. He also has a sharp dangling earring on his left ear. His second outfit is his Mystery Spell college uniform with his button shirt is loose. His third outfit is a dark purple bomber jacket with the sleeves are below the elbows, a light gray short sleeved undershirt with a large white skull design on front, dark brown jeans with two brown belts and black shoes. He also wears a matching dark purple fedora hat on his head and a long silver necklace on his neck. *In some secret scenes, Drogo is seen shirtless to show his lean and muscular body and wears a dog tag necklace on his neck. Indicating that his dog tag necklace was hidden beneath his outfits and he wears charcoal gray trousers. Drogo seemingly took off his clothes or the player would unbuttoned his pants to make him naked whenever he made love with her in a much more brutal passion. Personality As the vampiric family of a frighteningly well known ruthless man, the Bartholy's are very feared and well known, as your "new to town" character soon finds out. Drogo, the youngest of three brothers, is an upperclassman of the private university called Mystery Spell where the player attends as a college freshman. Drogo is rebellious, snarky, quick- witted, short- tempered, and as the player says "an asshole", but as you play on, she discovers that Drogo is also protective of her. This is demonstrated when Drogo protects her from Loan's aggressive behavior while mocking him for being a stupid idiot. With an oddly uncontrollable attraction towards each other, yet also butting heads quite often, the player soon discovers that she's a witch and that the Bartholy's, whom she's working as a nanny for little sister Lorie, are a family of vampires. Even though, the player argues a lot with Drogo and her friend Sarah, who's family history goes way back with the Bartholy's in a negative manner, always nags her not to get involved with Drogo, the player can't resist the other side of Drogo, which is sweet, fun, mischievous, and protective of only her. Yet, once she and Drogo gets together, more chaos, mysteries, and drama unfolds, as Is-It Love? Games go. In some secret scenes, Drogo shows both his wild, dangerous, and reckless behavior when he convinces the player to use her powers and is forbidden. But when it comes to intimate scenes, Drogo is often times having sex towards the player whenever he likes it. Drogo's most brutal passion he had towards the player when they made love on Chapter 8, he deeply bites her through her neck in a similar manner as how he previously did to Mia Cooper. Although due to the player's species as a witch, she wasn't transformed into a vampire like they were but his bite marks still remains in her neck. However in the near end of his story which is Chapter 11, it was revealed that Drogo was losing control of himself when he was in his vampire state while he tries to made love with the player, forcing the player to hit him with magic in order to escape, blaming herself for being so blinded in love with him knowing how dangerous he had become but not knowing that it was their adopted father Viktor Bartholy who was about to arrive in Mystery Spell was behind for controlling him using hypnosis in order to kill her. Like Matt Ortega who calls the player as his angel or his princess especially his tragic events with Lana, Drogo calls the player as his little thing when they always encounter each other after their first meeting while in Peter's story, he calls the player as the little one when she has feelings towards his brother Peter. He also had a tragic side when he explains to the player of what happened to Mia Cooper during their previous relationship especially when he angrily shows his remorse after he bites the player during their intimate scene, reminding him of how he had killed Mia which leads him to avoid the player for a while as well as the player broke up with him, knowing he was afraid to have her killed by him. Also, Drogo is knowledgable about the Sarah's family the Osbornes and the main reason of their family disputes. Season 1 Drogo first appears when the player arrive at the manor to apply as the nanny of their sister Lorie Bartholy. After Nicolae accepts her application, Drogo quickly attacks her in his vampire state but only to be repelled with her dormant powers as a witch and was scolded by Nicolae. Throughout the chapters, Drogo always called her as his little thing or sometimes as a little witch much to the player's annoyance and is frequently make remarks about her especially when he urges her to use magic to make a prank out of Samantha after she ridiculed about her appearance and personality. His urging also caused the player in trouble when she makes a prank out of Samantha as revenge for making horrible remarks at her and the car collided with a van in an accident while both are having a city picnic. But due to their uncontrollable attraction, the two fell in love with each other. In Chapter 7, it was the first time he made love with the player and finally explains to her about Sarah and the Osborne Family and why they remain conflicted with the two families and the disappearance of Mia Cooper where he nearly killed her during their previous relationship. In Chapter 8 through Chapter 9, Drogo bites the player's neck during their romantic sessions and he angrily blames himself for what he had done. The player apologizes to Drogo for being so selfish as Drogo reminds her about how he had killed Mia and the reason of her disappearance. He soon leaves the player, making her feel upset. Although the incident was told by Nicolae but was broke up by the player because he was afraid of having her killed. In Chapter 10, Drogo finally rekindled his relationship with the player but they were found by Lorie and Nicolae which she informs him about their forbidden relationship. Due to this, Drogo fought Nicolae in a very dangerous bout only to be halted by Peter Bartholy. The brothers soon explained about their relationship which convinces Nicolae in agreement especially giving Lorie some disciplinary actions after she violently pulls the player's hair and threatening her with a knife. He and the player soon remained together until she had nightmares about them to be killed at their hands under the control of their adopted father Viktor Bartholy. In the final chapter of the story, Drogo frequently spends time with the player even she has been warned by both Peter, Sarah and Professor Sebastian Jones at the university. When Drogo begins to have a sweet romantic moment with the player, he was controlled by Viktor using hypnosis to kill the player. The player eventually knocks him down with magic in a manner of telekinesis. Drogo remains unfazed after being knocked down in his vampiric state allowing her to escape and blaming herself for being blinded in love with him. Upon realizing that Viktor is getting closer in Mystery Spell during the discussion with his brothers knowing that the player was his main target and the brothers decided to fight along with the Osbornes once Viktor arrives. Drogo later apologizes for what happened last night and was given another chance to fight for their love after their discussion with his brothers about Viktor's arrival in Mystery Spell and to the player's suggestion. The player and Drogo hugged each other romantically, allowing her to stay in Sarah's house to take a temporary refuge when he, Peter and Nicolae teaming up with the Osbornes and the player was the only one who united both families against Viktor. In the bad ending, the player decided to break up with Drogo after the incident where he was controlled by Viktor during their romantic sessions and no longer gives him another chance for their relationship and the player emotionally leaves the manor to stay with Sarah permanently as Nicolae patted Drogo who is now saddened for their break up. Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell Trivia *Drogo was inspired by Edward Cullen from the novel of the Twilight Saga, written by Stephanie Meyer as Edward on its film version was portrayed by Robert Pattinson. **When the player begins to be attracted to him, a reference about Bella Swann (portrayed by Kristen Stewart) narrates being attracted to Edward. **In his intimate scenes with the player in both Chapters 7 and 8, references the intimate scenes between Bella and Edward in both the novel and the two-part film Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.